2008-07-25 SmackDown
The July 25, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on July 22, 2008 at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Episode Summary Alicia Fox with Edge backstage Edge talked with Alicia Fox and suggested that she go back to the hotel and wait for him, just in case Vickie Guerrero showed up tonight. Michelle McCool vs Maryse Also, Divas Champion Michelle McCool defeated Maryse on SmackDown, just days after becoming the first-ever champion. The All-American Diva was all smiles with the gold around her waist, but many wonder if the Diva she defeated at The Great American Bash, Natalya, is done hunting for the title. Vickie arrived at the arena Chavo wheeled his aunt Vickie Guerrero into the arena, where they were greeted by Bam Neely. Chavo suggested they go to Vickie’s office to talk. Vickie backstage with Bam Neely Bam Neely told Vickie Guerrero that Edge wanted to meet her in the ring. Vickie reinstated the Undertaker After suffering through the embarrassment of her husband Edge's infidelity last week, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero came to the City of Brotherly Love intent to show the world she was as strong as ever. The jilted bride listened as Edge offered his apologies and begged for her love, and she let the Ultimate Opportunist know she still loved him. But, by the end of the night, Guerrero not only displayed her GM power, but she showed the Rated-R Superstar that his tryst with Alicia Fox had caused her to do the unthinkable—reinstating Undertaker and placing her husband in a Hell in a Cell Match with the returning Phenom at SummerSlam. Results * Singles Match: Divas Champion Michelle McCool def. Maryse (2:03) Michelle McCool: First Divas Champion SmackDown Diva Michelle McCool became the first-ever Divas Champion when she defeated Natalya last Sunday at The Great American Bash in front of a sold-out Nassau Coliseum. WWE.com recently caught up with the new Divas Champion to talk to her about her historic moment. "I'm on top of the world right now," said Michelle, wearing the brand-new title. "My mindset was win, lose or draw, history was going to be made … It still hasn't sunk in." Last month, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced there would be a Divas Championship for Friday nights. The challengers for the title would be decided in separate Golden Dreams Matches. Natalya won that same night, and Michelle was victorious earlier this month. The Palatka, Fla., resident applauded the GM's shrewd business decision. "I think the Divas Champion is the perfect combination of athleticism, beauty and brawn," explained the All-American Girl. The title means that we have something to fight for, something to prove that we are the best and something to call our own. I really believe that this is going to take things to a whole new level as far as the SmackDown Divas are concerned." McCool's name was carved into the sports-entertainment history books forever. Now, when fans think of the most prolific women competitors in WWE history, they must wonder if McCool will have the same storied career as WWE Hall of Famer Fabulous Moolah or seven-time Women's Champion Trish Stratus. "I truly feel like Fabulous Moolah is the pioneer for women in sports-entertainment. I don't think anyone can deny her accomplishments or the road she paved for women wrestlers." McCool explained. "I think Trish Stratus helped with the evolution of ‘Divas.' She was the epitome of beauty and athleticism all wrapped into one. I don't see myself right there now," she continued, wary of getting ahead of herself. "But that's a place I aspire to be. I think this is the first step toward making history and becoming a legend." On WWE Fan Nation, our fans have been discussing the possibility of a Unification Match between the Divas Champion and the Women's Champion on Raw. "I would love to have a Unification Match against Mickie James. History was made at the Bash and that would be another way to make history ... to hold two women's titles. Mickie's a competitor, and I think we'd both agree that a Champion vs. Champion Match would be phenomenal," McCool said. Although McCool is on the top of the world right now, don't expect the gold to get to her head. At the end of the day, McCool is a down-home, southern belle who loves life, but when it comes to stepping into the ring, she does have one guarantee to the Divas targeting her newly-won title. "I'm addicted to success, failure is not an option." Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes